


Curtis doesn’t deserve to be alive

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Curtashi Week, M/M, Suicide, shirtis, shurtis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:11:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Curtis slits his wrists open to the bone because he’s worthless.





	Curtis doesn’t deserve to be alive

Curtis is useless. He’s nothing but a faggot whose only purpose is to make coalition assholes think they’re progressive.

They aren’t progressive. They’re barely even worth breathing. Curtis isn’t worth breathing either. 

So one night Curtis wakes up and realizes that his husband is only married to his gaping ass because he got shoved into a relationship at the last minute to please members of the coalition who were shoving their fists up their fishy cunts. 

Curtis hates himself and walks into the bathroom and fumbles for a razor. He pops it open and slices his wrists until he hits bone. 

Curtis bleeds to death on the floor and no one mourns him.


End file.
